Phantom's Shadow
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Danny left the US after the lost of of family and friends. Arriving in Paris France, Danny meets two new superheroes name Ladybug and Cat Noir. Will Danny continue his hero days or, give it all up?
1. Chapter 1

**Phantom Fan 21:** Danny Phantom has fled the US after the Ultimate Enemy. He arrives in Paris, France and soon star helping the local heroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir. However, Vlad and the GiW are after him and will stop at nothing to get him. Danny now has to live a new life in Paris and continue being a hero or will he give it all up? First time writing the characters from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug  & Cat Noir as I just started watching the show. Please bare with me.

* * *

Danny couldn't believe it. They were gone, all of them. His friends, his parents, even his teacher. Deciding that all of the US was too much for him, he leaves the country. He was going to start a new life that will keep him far away from becoming _HIM_ as possible. He was seating on a plane that flew through the sky not caring where it was heading. He was also in his ghost form, to keep himself from flying off the plane. Danny had sneak in to grab some food and drink and was now sitting on top of the plane as he watch the clouds pass him. The plane was also high, but Danny didn't feel anything, after all he's a ghost, he doesn't have to breath. Danny sat until he spotted a well known land mark.

"The Eiffel Tower, I guess I'm near France." Danny said looking over it.

Then, a strange snow storm appear out of nowhere and one of the the engines was frozen quickly. The plane started to drop has it lost the engines and Danny jump off so he won't fall. He was then surprise that hail started to fall and tore though the wings. Danny gasp as the plane went to a nosedive and flew after it.

"Next time, I'm taking a boat." He mumble as he got under it.

Danny place his hands on the belly of the plane and started to push on it. As the plane drop, Danny saw a building and saw three people on it.

One was a girl that had on a red, skintight suit with a black collar and black spots. She had a yo-yo around her hips with the string. Her face mask was red with five black spots. He was able to spot some earrings and red ribbons holding her hair back.

Another was a boy that had a textured black skin-tight catsuit with metal details and a golden bell on his chest. He has a long belt that wraps around his waist and hangs out from the back like a tail. He had matching gloves that have claws on the fingertips, and boots with a hidden wedge and silver toes. He also had black cat ears and a black mask covering around his eyes.

The last was another girl that had pale skin, light purple-gray eyes, and her hair is two tones with dark purple base and periwinkle bangs, while her large, pointed, low-angled twin tails are striped with dark purple and periwinkle spirals. On her face, was some jagged black face paint that surrounds her eyes and comes down to her cheeks as lightning bolts.

Danny was lucky that his ghost eyes caught all that. Once he went pass it, he started to remember about the plane. Using his super-strength Danny was able to pull it out of the nosedive, but saw he was going to crash into some buildings. Quickly turning himself and the plane, as well as the passengers, intangible, he made the plane land safely on the streets, and waste no time flying back to the building he saw the three people on. By the time Danny got there he watch as ladybugs pass him and started to repair everything. **  
**

Lost and confuse, Danny spotted the three people, but the one of the girls where different. He floated there before seeing the two people ran off.

 _'Ok, Who are they and what is going on here?'_ Danny thought.

Danny shook his head and flew off. He was ready to move on, but he started to smell something real good. He flew down to a bakery and hid behind some trash cans. In a flash of light, Danny step out in his human form. He walk up to the bakery and enter it. He saw a tall man with a large build. He has green eyes, brown hair, sideburns and a mustache. He had on a white shirt with two buttons at the front of the neckline, light brown pants, and dark brown dress shoes. Next to him was a short women with black hair with blue highlights and gray eyes. She also had a white Cheongsam with a red, black, gold plant design. She also wears blue pants and black and white dress shoes.

He check his cash before remembering he was in France. He face palm himself before hearing someone else.

"I'm late! I'm late!"

Danny watch as a teen girl with a dark gray blazer with rolled up sleeves ran downstairs. The inside of the blazer is lined in white with pink polka dots. The trimming is black. Underneath was a white t-shirt with black stitching and a design below the collar. The design itself has pink flowers and black leaves. Her pink pants was rolled up with the inside lined in white with pink polka dots as well. Light pink ballet shoes with dark red soles adorn her feet. She also had earrings, which are black. She had a light pink purse with a thin black strap over her right shoulder, a golden clasp, white spots, and a light pink, white, and black flower design on the outward-facing side.

What shock him is that the this girl has the same hair as that red poke-a-dotted girl he saw earlier. The girl was in a rush that she slam into Danny and both of them fell to the floor. The two stood up and look at each other. That was when the two owners walk over to them.

"Marinette, are you ok?" The tall man asked.

"Yes Dad." The girl Marinette answer.

"Are you ok young man?" The women asked.

Danny was shock he could understand them. He nods as the girl in front of him stick out her hand.

"Sorry about that. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She said.

"Danny Fenton." Danny said shaking her hand.

Danny was still confuse on how he was able to understand them, maybe it has something to due with his ghost powers? He decide to find out latter as he smell the food again.

"I take it you smell the croissants?" The tall man asked.

Danny nods and pull out his wallet.

"I'm not sure how much it cost, but I only have American money." He said shocking the family.

"Wait American? You're from the US?" Marinette asked him.

"Yeah." Danny said, frowning.

"What's the matter dear?" The short women asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Danny said.

Before he could be question, Marinette remember something.

"Ah! I'm really late for school!" She said and hug her parents and ran out the door.

Danny couldn't help, but to smile at that. He never forgot what it was like to be late to school, even when there are times it look like he was going to make it. He was shock out of his thoughts when a plate of croissants was place in front of him.

"Here you go." The tall man said.

"So Danny, where are your parents?" The short women asked.

Danny look down and said nothing. The two quickly caught on to what he was saying and was shock once again.

"Do you have anyone to live with?" The tall man asked.

"Not here in France and I'm not going back to the States." Danny answer.

The two couples look and nod at each other.

"You're welcome to stay with us." The tall man said.

"Yes, I'm sure Marinette wouldn't mind." The short women added.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to be rude." Danny asked.

"We are sure, I'm Tom and this is my wife Sabine." Tom said.

"I'll think about." Danny said and sat down.

He look at the food and started to eat it when he spotted the pink purse that Marinette had. It must have fell off her when she crash into him. He pick it up and turn to the two owners.

"Excuse me? But where this school that Marinette goes to? She left something behind." Danny asked.

Sabine told him and Danny ran out as fast as he can.

* * *

Marinette made it to class and told her teacher she was caught up with her family job a little bit and sat down. She look down and saw her crush Adrien in front of her. She took a breath and got out her stuff. As the minutes went on, Marinette started to think about Danny. She was wondering why he was here in Paris. She turn her eyes to see a raven black hair boy that look like Danny walking up to her class and knocking on the door. The teacher told him to come in and she saw it was Danny!

"Er, Hi, I'm looking for Marinette? She drop her purse back at her house." He said.

Marinette was shock she didn't notice. She was so busy trying to get to school she didn't notice she lost something. She walk up and took her purse from Danny.

"Thanks Danny, but how did you know where my school was?" She asked.

"I asked your mom. I gotta say, way different then my old school." Danny said.

"Who invited that loser?" A voice spoke up.

Marinette groan and turn to look at her rival, Chloe Bourgeois.

"Leave him alone Chloe. He just returning my purse." Marinette said.

"Don't worry about Marinette, I'm use to this kind of stuff back home. I have my fair share of bullies." Danny told her.

"What, Bully?!" Chloe shouted.

"Yeah, You sound very much like a shallow too." Danny added.

"Shallow? I'm a shallow?" Chloe asked.

"You mean I can stand in a middle of a puddle of you and not get my feet wet, then yeah you're a shallow." Danny smirk as the class giggle/chuckle.

Chloe growl at him before turning away. Hearing the words that his friend Sam use made him sad again. Marinette notice and decide to asked about it.

"Danny, what's wrong?" She said.

"It just that, those words were said by a friend of mine and I miss her." He answer.

"What happen to her?" Adrien asked as he step up.

Danny just look down and Marinette knew the look.

"Just like your parents huh?" She asked getting a nod in return.

"You lost your parents?" Adrien asked surprise.

Danny pull out his wallet and show them the picture of his family. They saw a big man who could match Marinette father in size who had black hair with white in it and wearing a orange and black suit of some kind. The women was almost the same but with red hair and a blue and black suit. They then spotted a red hair girl next to Danny.

"That my parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton and that my older sister, Jazz Fenton." Danny told them.

"What do they do?" Marinette asked.

"Well, my parents are ghost hunters." Danny said, unsure.

Chloe laugh at that.

"There no way. Because ghost don't exist." She said.

"Every heard of Amity Park?" Danny asked.

Alya quickly look it up and was shock on what she found.

"Amity Park, the most hunted place in the US. It said here that the town was know for it ghost attacks and one ghost that appear to be a hero. His name was Danny Phantom and most thought of him as a hero, but others thought he was just like the other ghosts. The last report seen of the ghost boy was a few weeks ago when a explosion of the town local restaurant blew up taking the lives of Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton as well as Sam Mansion and Tucker Foley. Many blame Phantom for the death of those people, but the Phantom Fans refuse to believe it saying that Phantom was fighting another ghost and was too late to save them. The mayor, Vlad Master, has call out to all ghost hunters to search for Danny Phantom and bring him to justice to the lost of the innocent people who where long time friends." She said.

"Of course that fruit-loop has to blame Phantom!" Danny said, making sure he was careful not to say _"me"_.

"You're one of the people that thought was a hero?" Marinette asked shock.

"Yeah..." Danny said looking away.

"Why does he have the same first name as you?" Adrien asked.

"You see, I was his first friend and he didn't have a first name so I let him use mine." Danny said making up a story.

Chloe roll her eyes still not believing what was going on. But she remember hearing about Vlad Master.

"That reminds me, the mayor of the so-call ghost town, is going to visit my father latter this week." She said.

"Great! Just great!" Danny yelled and walk up to the door and slam his head into it.

"Danny, stop. What's wrong?" Marinette asked after stopping him.

"Vlad Master was only a friend to my dad. Me, mom, and Jazz, not so much. Vlad had a thing for my mom which was gross and me and Jazz just don't like him. Plus if he knew I was here. He try to take me back to the US, which I don't want and Marinette parents offer me to stay with them." Danny explain.

"They offer you to stay with us?" Marinette asked shock.

While she was happy to have someone else with her family, there was a problem of Danny discovering she was Paris Heroine, Ladybug. She knew she just had to be more careful.

"Yeah, I told them I'll think about it." Danny said.

"Well, Mr. Fenton, since you're here, want not stay? We might be able to help understand how this school work." Miss Bustier said.

"Er, okay?" Danny said.

After find a place to sit, Danny did his best listening to how this school work.

 _'You know maybe I'll stay here for a few days before I decide.'_ Danny thought.

* * *

OK this happen near the end of Stormy Weather and I'm going to go to The Pharaoh in the next chapter, Danny will miss Timebreaker and Copycat. Reason? One I haven't seen Timebreaker and Copycat yet and Two, Danny doesn't take in Mariette parents offer just yet. Also Danny is going to have a new ghost look as well as a new name. At first he help out from the shadows, before showing himself to them. Remember first time of doing Miraculous Ladybug. So sorry if they do not sound like the did in the show. I just started watching it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Phantom Fan 21:** Ok here The Pharaoh. Now Danny will be in this episode and I did some-what think up a new ghost look for him and it will show when the villain pop's up. Danny still hasn't taken the offer, but he will stay with Mariette's family. Also Tikki will notices some odd about Danny, but won't question him or Marinette about it. Also I'm going by the US name of Cat Noir and and Hawk Moth. I also forget that Danny got a new phone from Marinette before this episode even started.

* * *

"Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from Paris. Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog" Alya said before hearing the sound of a helicopter.

"Huh? What is that?" Alya asked looking up to see an helicopter fly pass with Ladybug holding on it with her yo-yo.

"Ladybug in action. Hang on 'cause we're going for a ride." Alya said then notice that Ladybug drop something.

"Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this _very_ same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, in real life? Whoa!" Alya said as the video pause, showing that Marinette and Tikki was watching it.

"I told you from day one Tikki, I'm a total klutz!" Marinette said placing her head on her desk.

"What's done is done, we can't change what happened. We can only move forward. Alya must not find out who you are. You know how persistent she can be with her blog totally dedicated to Ladybug." Tikki said, not really worry.

"But how? Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole Ladybug thing." Marinette said, remembering the first time she became Ladybug.

"You are the chosen one Marinette. It will all work out, trust me. Everyone has a past they can learn from.", Tikki said before typing on Marinette computer, "This will show you why."

"An exhibition at the Louvre? On the pharaoh Tutankhamun? What does that have to do with my book and Alya?" She question.

"You must persuade Alya to go there with you, and make sure she brings the book. You'll tell her you found out something about Ladybug." Tikki explain.

"At the museum?" Marinette asked.

"You'll see!" Tikki said happily.

"Well, I don't know how I'm gonna convince Alya to go to an Egyptian exhibit, much less convince her that I'm not Ladybug!" Marinette said still worry about Alya finding out.

"She will be interested, and so will you. Promise." Tikki said.

"Oh, I just remember about Danny. We have to bring him along with us." Marinette said.

"Right, not sure why, but there is something about him that feel off." Tikki said thinking.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"It nothing, I guess it because he misses his family and friends." Tikki said with a shake of her head.

* * *

Danny was down stairs in the living-room still think about what he was offer and also saw the video of Ladybug. For the pass few days, Danny has look up all about Ladybug and Cat Noir, he discover that they are heroes and was treated like ones. He smile when he heard that Alya said she thought that Ladybug was a student Marinette school. Reminded him of the time he save his school many times. Most thought he was a student there as well. Danny sigh and close his laptop. He lead back, think about what has happen the past few days.

Beside hearing about Ladybug and Cat Noir, Danny had learn more about France and even made some new friends. Beside Marinette, Danny became friends with Adrien, Nino, and Alya. Like everyone else, he hated Chloe. He was also aware of Marinette crush on Adrien and had trouble talking to him, mostly just face palming herself or groaning. Marinette remind Danny of a bit of himself. They both were a klutz, they both had trouble talking to someone they like (Danny had trouble taking to girls as Marinette had trouble talking to Adrien). They both also had long periods of restroom breaks in the middle of class, and both were late to class from time to time.

 _'Maybe I will stay here. Marinette remind much about me and her family remind me of mine. Minus the "Ghost Hunting" part.'_ Danny thought.

Danny look at the stairs leading to Marinette room. He was wondering if Marinette was okay with him staying, but he decide not to bug her. He turn his head away and saw a box on the table he didn't see before.

"Huh? That wasn't there a second ago." Danny said leaning to box.

Danny saw a note on the box and pull it off and read it.

 _"Dear Danny, I have a feeling you might want to change your ghost look. In this box is not the Box Ghost, but a new uniform. There will be a time you must help Paris's heroes and Danny Phantom may need to hide for sometime. Of course, I already know what your thinking. Then again, I know everything. CW"_

Danny almost laugh out loud. Clockwork the time ghost. He was send to stop Danny from falling on to the wrong path by destroying him, but it all turn out that Clockwork was just trying to get Danny to walk on the right path. Danny was told if Clockwork wasn't stop, he would have save his family and friends and many ghost had choose to leave him alone.

Danny open the box and pull out a black and white cloak. He also pull out what look like his jumpsuit, but now had a belt with pockets, the boots look like steel toes, his gloves look like he had some kind knuckles for a stronger punch. The top part no longer had the "D", but something else. Look like a "S". There also a white mask.

Danny look around to see if Marinette or her parents were around before becoming his ghost form. Danny change into the new look and pull the hood over his face. Seeing that cloak cover his body was standing still or moving slowly, Danny smile.

 _'I like it so far. But, what with the "S"?'_ Danny thought.

Danny turn back to his human form and turn to see that the box and note disappear.

 _"Whatever you're doing Clockwork, I just hope this new look will help me hide form Vlad and the other Ghost Hunters.'_ Danny thought again.

* * *

The next morning, Marinette invited Danny and Alya to the Louvre, saying she found something about Ladybug. Even thought Alya want to see who the history book belongs too, she couldn't pass it up to put it in her blog.

"Can you believe it? All I gotta do is find to do who this history book belongs to and BAM, I figure out Ladybug's true identity; I'm so on this one." Alya said.

"You really think you could figure out who Ladybug is from a textbook that every high school student owns?" Marinette asked trying to think of away to be her book back.

"And are you sure Ladybug wants her true identity to be shown?" Danny added.

"Yep. 'Cause our school is the only school that uses that book! HA! So, all I gotta do is find out which girl in tenth grade lost her history book last week. There are 43 girls, not counting myself–" Alya said, making Danny worry for Ladybug.

Danny knew how important it was for a hero to have an secret identity. Even if he were to discover who Ladybug was, he still wouldn't tell anyone.

"42! Not count you… or me." Marinette said breaking Danny out of his thoughts.

"Hm, yesterday somebody didn't have their textbook in class." Alya said.

"Uh- I left it at home. You know how I always forget my stuff." Marinette said worry.

"Hmm…", Alya said before she chuckles, "Just messing with you Marinette. Of course I'll only drop you from my investigation when you bring your history book back to class."

Just then a young man push pass them and trip making his papers fly and drop something. He quickly pick up and sigh in relief.

"It's not broken!" He said.

"Uh, I'm ok too, thanks for asking." Alya said annoy.

"I'm sorry, hey you're in the same grade as Alix, right? I'm her older brother, Jalil Kubdel. So you're into Tutankhamun too?", He asked before looking up, "Dad!"

"Weird. So again girl, why are we here? This exhibit's got something to do with Ladybug? For reals?" Alya asked reminding her why she both them there.

"Well–", Marinette said looking at Tikki in her purse, Tikki points at an Egyptian papyrus to show Marinette why they were there, "Yeah, it's over there."

As Marinette take Alya over Danny turn to see Jalil and his father taking. Wondering what was up, Danny decide to sneak away from his friends and see if there anything he can find that might help him with his homework.

* * *

"Hang on, 'cause we're going for a ride. Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, in real life?" Alya said before showing that Adrien was watching it.

"That's crazy! What are the odds that we have the same textbook? Maybe we even go to the same school!" He said shock.

"Don't you think you know her then?", Plagg said and eats his Cheese, "Why bother yourself with ladies when you could be enjoying this?"

"For one, ladies smell about a thousand times better than that cheese. And they're much better-looking." Adrien explain.

"Say it yourself. Your loss." Plagg said smiling.

"My only loss is my appetite." Adrien groan.

"Say I was wondering about that new kid. The one from the US." Plagg spoke up.

"You mean Danny? What wrong with him?" Adrien asked.

"Well, it just that I think the kid hiding something that all." Plagg said.

"Well, if he is, then he might not be ready to share it. Let give him some time before even asking him about it." Adrien said.

* * *

Back at the Louvre, Marinette and Alya was still look papyrus. Marinette knew Tikki knew something then she did, but couldn't asked her because of Alya.

"Come on, tell me what it is already!" Alya said getting a little annoy.

"No, no, cause... it wouldn't be a surprise...for you and me." Marinette said, now really need Tikki help.

Before Tikki could even point out something, Jalil and his father walk up to the papyrus.

"I'm telling you, father, it's right there in the hieroglyphics. And excuse me. There, as you know, the one with the scepter is Tutankhamun, the first. And there, opposite is Nefertiti, his princess. There are exactly 100 mummies beside them. She died several years before him, and the sun god Ra took her as his goddess." Jalil said, moving Marinette and Alya to the side.

"Yes, I know all that. I'm the director of this exhibition, remember?" Jalil father said.

"Then you also know that Tutankhamun wanted to bring his princess back to life, by offering the sun god a new wife. This seemed to illustrate the ritual he devised. Nobody has ever fully deciphered the hieroglyphics, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual! I'm sure of it!" Jalil said excited.

"He kinda reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas. You!" Marinette said pointing at Alya.

"Hmph. You might think my theories about Ladybug are crazy, but you watch, girl, I'll prove you wrong." Alya said smiling.

"Most of those theories are from comic books." Danny said walking up to them.

"Where you go?" Marinette asked him.

"Explored around a little. I just heard you said that Alya come up with crazy ideas of Ladybug." Danny said smiling.

"Jalil, these types of frescoes are almost always the illustration for a legend. They called it a legend for a reason." Jalil father remind him.

 _'And everything thought ghost were just old legends.'_ Danny thought _._

"That's what everyone thinks. But I know it's real. I can prove it!" Jalil said proudly.

"Really? Exactly how are you going to prove it?" His father asked.

"I just need to get my hands on Tutankhamun's scepter and recite the spell!" Jalil and started to reach for it, only for his father to grab his arm.

"Are you serious? Don't even think of touching that scepter. I'd lose my job on the spot. It's a priceless historical object! Not a toy!" Jalil father said.

"Come on, dad! We have to try out the spell! What if Tutankhamun had found out how to bring people back to life?" Jalil explain.

"Listen, Jalil! That's enough! Get your head out of those papyrus scrolls and focus on the real world! This one!" His father said and leaves, not seeing the hurt on his son face.

* * *

In a unknown place, a window up to show butterfly's flying around a man who felt the hurt that Jalil had.

"There's nothing wrong with living out a fantasy. Especially when I can make it a reality." Hawk Moth said before a butterfly land in his hand and turn it into a Akuma.

"Fly away, my evil Akuma, and transform that young man!" Hawk Moth said with a evil smile.

* * *

Back at the Louvre, Marinette, Danny and Alya was still look papyrus. Marinette trying to find what Tikki was trying to show her. Alya was getting tired of waiting and started to take out the book she found that Ladybug drop.

"Gah! Put that down! I'm gonna show you the secret I found out about Ladybug!" Marinette said without thinking.

Danny just rise an eyebrow. Why was Marinette trying to stop Alya from find out who the book belong to. Was it possible she knew Ladybug real face or in fact she was Ladybug?

 _'Nah.'_ Danny thought.

"Bout time. This better be blog-worthy." Alya said.

Outside, Jalil was still hurt from his father words that he didn't see the Akuma land on his medallion. Soon Jalil face gain what look like a butterfly on his face.

"Pharaoh, I am Hawk Moth. I have endowed you with the magical power of the ancient gods. You must do me a favor in return for this gift." Hawk Moth told him.

"My precious Nefertiti will come back to life!" Jalil said before darkness cover him.

Back inside Danny pass out after looking at the papyrus for what felt like hours as Marinette still couldn't find what Tikki was talking about.

"This thing's making my eyes hurt." Alya complain, thinking Danny had the right idea.

"Look closely! It is in there." Marinette said, before seeing something or some _one_ behind them.

"Hey, you!" A Museum employee call out, waking Danny.

"Tut, give me time!" The creature said as his face change.

He soon started to shoot bubbles and trapping everyone in strange bubbles. Marinette, Danny and Alya quickly dodge them, but end up splitting up.

"Alya, hide!" Marinette warn her friend.

"Get out of here, trespasser!" The creature said said shooting a bubble at Marinette.

Luckily she dodge it and ran to a safe place. She knew that Hawk Moth was behind this.

"Time to transform!" Marinette said as Tikki come out of her purse.

 ** _Tikki, spots on!  
_**

Danny had also had gotten away and to somewhere safe. He knew Ladybug and Cat Noir will appear, but maybe he can buy them some time. He just going to have to remain in the shadows.

"Time for the new Phantom to test his new look." Danny said.

 _ **I'm Going Ghost!**_

Alya took out phone and soon start to record for her blog.

"OMG. Coming to you live, Ladyblog viewers, I'm at the scene even before Ladybug or Cat Noir! This is insane!" Alya said

Both Adrien and Plagg saw the video and was shock on what the saw.

"Wow! I love the face changes! You could use that one!" Plagg commented.

Adrien just look at him before thinking it was Cat Noir time to appear.

"Time to transform!" He said holding up his ring.

 _ **Plagg, Claws Out!**_

The Pharaoh grab both the scepter and the papyrus and was about to leave when he heard someone behind him.

"You know that's considered stealing." the voice said.

The Pharaoh turn around and saw Ladybug.

"Actually, I'm taking back what rightfully belongs to me." The Pharaoh said.

"It still stealing dude." Danny whisper to himself as well as standing out of sight.

"Maybe if you were the real Pharaoh, which you're not!" Ladybug said spinning her yo-yo.

"Look at Ladybug go! If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up!" Alya said before she said Ladybug turn to her and wave her hand.

"Ladybug waved at me! No way!" Alya said excited.

"She was letting known to get away." Danny said as he appear beside her.

"Who are you? Are you a friend of Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Alya asked.

"Not really, but it unsafe to stay here we need to leave." Danny said.

"Wait, I need to get this, they are about to fight." Alya and turn back to them.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo, but the Pharaoh caught it and spin her around before making get throw into a wall. Danny wanted to jump in, but he couldn't leave Alya alone. The Pharaoh walk up to the gates blocking his path and stop as if he couldn't move on.

"Sekhmet, give me your strength!" He said and his face change once more.

He pull open the gate only to see Cat Noir standing there.

"How nice of you to hold the door open for me!" He said before attacking.

Sadly, the Pharaoh caught him and threw him into a coffin.

"Enjoy your coffin!" Pharaoh laugh.

Ladybug recover and rush over to help Cat Noir. Danny was ready to help right now but didn't notice a shadow covering him and Alya.

"This is hecka crazy! Keep your eyes peeled!", Alya before sees the Pharaoh and the strange kid was throw into a display, "Hiya!"

"Your face. Fate has glazed you on my path. Come with me!" The Pharaoh said picking Alya up.

"Hey! Hands of the threads. I can walk myself!" Alya shouted before winking at Ladybug.

"Seriously?!" Ladybug sigh, before opening the coffin and she and Cat Noir ran offer them.

Danny recover and turn invisible ready to follow the Pharaoh and save Alya.

"Let her go!" Ladybug shouted.

"Hiding behind an innocent bystander! You're weak, Pharaoh!" Cat Noir said.

"I'm way more powerful than you are." The Pharaoh before pushing the bars back.

Ladybug and Cat Noir try to get through but saw Alya speak on her phone again.

"And don't forget! All the latest behind-the-scenes are on my blog!" She said.

"That Alya is one brave chick." Cat Noir commented.

"If by brave you mean bossy, feisty, and bold? Yup, that's her! Come on, get us out of here, Cat Noir!" Ladybug said

Danny floated through and started to follow the Pharaoh, but was shock when he flew into one of those bubbles he saw earlier.

"I'm an idiot! I knew I should have keep an eye out for traps!" Danny yell.

 **"Cataclysm!"** Cat Noir shouted and place his paw against the gate.

"How are we gonna find them?" He asked Ladybug.

"Alya's got a live-stream on her blog!" she told him.

"Hi, everyone! Alya here, live-blogging from the shoulder of the terrifying villain! Huge scoop to come, stay tuned!" Alya said.

Cat Noir then hears his Miraculous beep and knew he has recharge to fight again.

"Uhh, you go ahead. I'll join you as soon as my Miraculous is charged up again." He told her.

"Hurry up. It's gonna take both of us to defeat him." Ladybug said and the two spit up.

* * *

Outside, The Pharaoh drop Alya on the ground before looking around.

"On to the next phase. Anubis, bring me mummies!" He said before his face change again.

Alya watch as The Pharaoh started to change people into mummies all while recording on her phone.

"Soon, we'll be together again, my Nefertiti! My long-lost love!" The Pharaoh said.

"This is gonna be one major scoop! Uh, excuse me, Pharaoh, but, uh, what exactly is going on?" Alya said then asked the villain.

"I'm going to carry out the secret spell, to bring Nefertiti back!" He explain.

"Ahh, hmmm. Gotcha! You're talking about the spell on the papyrus, right?" Alya asked again.

"Correct! The 100 mummies and the offering!" The Pharaoh said.

"Offering. What offering?" Alya asked confuse.

"To persuade the sun god Ra to give me my sweet princess, I must give him something in return. A pure soul!" The Pharaoh explain once again.

"Dude, that's hard to come by." Alya said.

"But I've already found her! You look so much like her!" the Pharaoh said and show her the papyrus.

"Say what?!" Alya shouted, thinking she should have listen to that cloak kid earlier.

* * *

Danny was still trap in the strange bubbles and he was trying to bust himself out. He knew Alya was in trouble and he wasn't going to let some old Pharaoh stop him.

"Great, first day back into the hero busies and I fall for a trap!" Danny growl.

Before Danny could try and break the bubble, he then heard someone come running down the stairs.

"Hold on, Alya!" Ladybug said.

"Ladybug wait! It a...", Danny stop as Ladybug got catch in another bubble, "...trap."

"Whoa! Oh, no, I ran right into one of those time bubbles! I've got to get out of this!" Ladybug said.

"Yeah, I know how that feels." Danny groan.

"Ladybug, this is Alya, I just found out I'm the sacrificial offering to the sun god! Please hurry!" Alya said from her blog.

Danny eyes widen when he heard that from his phone.

"Hang on Alya! Ladybug and Cat Noir are on their way, but at least I can buy them some time!" Danny said and fire his ecto-blast at the time bubble.

It pop and Danny flew off, knowing that Ladybug wasn't alone.

"Hold on, Alya. I'm nearly there!" Ladybug said.

Meanwhile, Adrien was waiting for Plagg to finish eating his cheese so he can become Cat Noir again.

"Oh, do you seriously think this mumbo-jumbo with the sun and mummy stuff is gonna work?" Plagg asked.

"You have no respect. Your batteries are charged up enough!" Adrien said knowing that he has to get out there.

 ** _Plagg, Claws Out!_**

Cat Noir started to ran outside when he spotted Ladybug in the time bubble. Taking out his staff and popping the time bubble.

"Whoa!" She shouted in surprise and Cat Noir caught her.

"Thanks for waiting around for me!" Cat Noir smile.

"No problem! We've gotta find the hidden Akuma and free it before he sacrifices that poor girl!" Ladybug told him and they ran outside.

Danny was busy trying to think on how he was going to get Alya to safely. He did however spot Ladybug and Cat Noir. He knew this was their job and maybe if he watch them he could figure out what he has to do.

Alya was still trying to get out of the Pharaoh hold when she spotted something on the papyrus.

"Whoa, back up! Who's that goddess chick with the black spots! There, on your papyrus!" Alya said and show the Pharaoh.

"Ladybug, my sworn enemy!", The Pharaoh said before the papyrus became dust, "My nemesis may have kept me from carrying out my ritual 5000 years ago, but she will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time!"

"Did you say...Ladybug 5000 years ago?!" Alya asked in shock.

 _'SAY WHAT!'_ Danny shouted in his mind.

He was shock, Ladybug has been around for 5,000 years? But she just as old as he is. How can that be?

He wasn't the old one shock, both Ladybug and Cat Noir heard it as well.

"Everyone does have a past they can learn from." Ladybug said, remembering what Tikki told her.

"Well, you don't look a day over 3000." Cat Noir said.

"Now you know I am so much wiser than you." Ladybug pointed out.

"Oh, secret Ra, god of the sun, I Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul! The sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti! I bow to you, and present this gift with my mummies! In company, we pray to you the safe return of princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken!" The Pharaoh said.

Danny knew time was short, if they didn't get Alya out of there, then there be a real problem. Before he made his move he listen to what Ladybug and Cat Noir had plan(He flew over then them invisible).

"We've gotta save her before he completes the ritual, or Alya will be gone, forever!" Ladybug said.

"What should we do?" Cat Noir asked.

"Hold back the mummies while I take on the Pharaoh." She said.

"Why do I have to deal with these freaks while you get to slip calmly round back?" Cat Noir asked.

"Because I'm the only one who can capture his akuma, and because you are the bravest one out of both of us!" Ladybug explain.

"Sure." Cat Noir said getting the idea.

Ladybug swing away as Cat Noir added, "I know you don't really think that, but I'll pretend you do."

Danny was lost now, what was an akuma? Why is Ladybug the only one that can catch it? He shock his head. Right now Alya was still in trouble. Maybe he can help Cat Noir take care of the mummies as that their plan can work.

Danny follow Cat Noir and heard his witty batter.

"Hey there, you bunch of bandages! What do you say we wrap this up!" He said as Danny cover his mouth with his hand.

 _'OK, that was funny! I got to remember that!'_ Danny thought.

"Cat Noir!" Alya call out getting the Pharaoh to turn.

"Seize him!" He order.

Danny watch as Cat Noir jump from lamp post to Lamp post and saw Ladybug coming from behind.

"Wait, this looks...like a trap!" The Pharaoh said before Ladybug rescues Alya.

Danny follow them to see them land on a roof and Alya once again took out her phone.

"Peeps, you just witnessed another insane feat from Ladybug! Thanks for saving my butt!" She said and thank Ladybug.

"Oh, uh, you're welcome. But it's not over yet. Not until-" Ladybug said before she was cut off.

"Not until Ladybug destroys the pendant containing the akuma, and turns everything back to normal! I pay attention." Alya said.

Now Danny was more confuse then before. He really need to look up these two. He has been living in Paris for the past few days and know little to nothing about Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Danny was shock to see the Pharaoh come from no where and knock Ladybug off the roof. He saw Ladybug threw her yo-yo and Danny turn visible and caught it. Ladybug was shock to see another person appear about of thin air. She land turn to look but at the person was gone. She then saw Alya phone been thrown and caught it. She turn to see the Pharaoh looking at her.

"You're not going to win this time, Ladybug!" he said.

"Help me, Ladybug!" Alya cried.

"Crush that insect!" He order.

Ladybug watch as the mummies surround her as Alya was going to be sacrificed. A green beam shoot pass her head from behind her and knock a mummy down, give he a view of Cat Noir about to be crash with a car. Thinking she had to worry about the green beam later, she throw her yo-yo and pull Cat Noir away as the car slam on spot he was just at.

"Cat Noir! This way!" Ladybug said said running to the bus.

Ladybug enter the bus as Cat Noir slid under it. The mummies follow and Ladybug got out as Cat Noir flip the bus trapping them inside. Now that the mummies has been deal with, it was time to save Alya.

"We have to save Alya before she reaches the circle of darkness!" Ladybug said.

Danny decided that he should help. He knew this could be easier if he spoke them them, but there was a chance he might be seen as a enemy instead of a friend. Just as he was trying to make up is mine, the Pharaoh spoke again.

"You will not stop me from bringing Nefertiti back! I'll finish you off! Anubis, bring me mummies!" He said.

Ladybug and Cat Noir dodge the beam before Ladybug grab him with her yo-yo as Cat Noir started to rescue Alya. Danny was thinking they had this when the Pharaoh spoke again.

"Horus, give me your wings!" He said and flew into the sky taking Ladybug with him.

Danny follow ready to help in case the plan goes wrong. He watch Ladybug remove the pendant, looking familiar to him, fall to Cat Noir.

"Cat Noir! The pendant! That's where the akuma is!" ladybug said and jump off the Pharaoh.

Cat Noir also land on the ground and the two when after it, but the Pharaoh beat them to it.

"Sekhmet, give me your strength!" He said and slam his hand on the ground making a shock-wave, throwing the two heroes off their feet and getting surrounded by more mummies.

"It's over." The Pharaoh said and turn back to Alya.

"Ladybug, save me!" She cried.

"Oh, Ra, god of the sun, accept this humble offering and return the princess to ME!" The Pharaoh said.

"The only thing that you be returning is to Egypt!" Danny said, appearing and punch the Pharaoh in the cheek.

 _'It that person again.'_ Ladybug thought surprise.

"Who is that?" Cat Noir asked.

"Don't know, but I have a feeling he on our side." Ladybug said before throwing her yo-yo in the air.

" ** _Lucky Charm!_** " Ladybug said and a Ladybug costume appears.

"A Ladybug outfit?" She asked.

"That's our last hope?" Cat Noir added.

Danny was still trying to stop the Pharaoh, but he couldn't land anymore hits on him. The Pharaoh grab and pull his hood down to see his face, but there was a mask on it. Alya, however, was able to see the person hair and knew who it was.

"Danny Phantom?" She asked.

"You are a strange one. You appear to be a follow of Anubis, but you also still feel alive." The Pharaoh said.

"You don't know a thing about me!" Danny said and phase through ground, only to pop back up with a uppercut.

The Pharaoh recover and grab Danny arm before Ladybug spoke up.

"This offering isn't good enough for Nefertiti!" She said.

"Hey! Thanks a lot!" Alya call out annoy, having hearing her.

"Too late, Ladybug! The ritual has begun!" The Pharaoh said.

"Set Alya free and sacrifice me instead! Wouldn't that be the sweetest revenge? 5000 years later! After all, I'm the one who kept Nefertiti from you all these years!" Ladybug said ignoring Alya.

"What?" Danny asked shock.

The Pharaoh look at Ladybug and thought about what she said.

"It's true that you make a much more precious offering than this mortal. Horus, give me wings!" He said letting Danny go and taking Ladybug up to Alya.

Danny was about to follow them when he stop. There something about this that look too easy. If there one thing Danny knows is that heroes never give up easy. Maybe Ladybug had a plan and it turns out he was right. The Pharaoh remove Alya and she landed on the ground safely and Ladybug was plan in her spot.

"Excuse you, but I make excellent sacrificing material!" Alya complain.

"She did that to save you you know." Danny said rolling his eyes.

"I got to say, I didn't think I met the famous and handsome Danny Phantom here in Paris." She said.

"That not who I am anymore. I'm a shadow of my former self." Danny told her.

Danny put his hood back on and watch as the Pharaoh dive through the sky and catch something.

"A toy? You tricked me!" The Pharaoh said.

Danny look up and saw Ladybug smash the pendant and a black butterfly appear out of it.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug said opening her yo-yo and catching the butterfly.

Danny watch as a white butterfly flew out and wonder if that was a akuma.

 _ **"**_ ** _Miraculous Ladybug!"_** Ladybug said and ladybugs started to fix everything and the Pharaoh turn back into Jalil.

Danny saw that the job was done and was about to leave when Ladybug place a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, I want to thank you. For helping us." She said.

"You first person to thank me for what I do. It nice to be thanks instead of being blame." Danny said, not looking at her.

"Blame?" Ladybug asked.

Before Danny could answer, Alya spoke up.

"Thanks, Ladybug! But, uh, I still gonna ask. How old are you, really?" She said.

"Uh, much older than a high school student, that's for sure!" Ladybug said and gave one last look at the person who help them, before swinging away.

Alya watch as she did before seeing Cat Noir stand close by.

"Don't you wanna know how old I am?" He asked.

"In a sec, looks like I'll be able to tell from myself." Alya said.

Cat Noir started to look worry before running off making Alya laugh. She to to talk to Danny, only to find she was alone. But there was something else, now that she had info about Danny Phantom being here in Paris. She couldn't wait to tell Marinette and Danny.

* * *

Alya got back inside to see Marinette and Danny run up to her.

"Where have you two been?" She asked.

"You won't believe this! I got mummified!" Marinette said.

"Me too! I woke up standing next to Marinette!" Danny said.

In truth Danny found Marinette after he change back from his hero form and was next to her before she notices, he quickly made up a story he was turn into a mummy and found himself next to Marinette with Marinette following along with her own version. Neither of the two knew of their hero identity as Tikki hid before Danny saw her.

"Hope you weren't one of the ones trying to swap me for Nefertiti! Creepy!" Alya said.

"What?! You were almost sacrificed!" Marinette shouted in shock.

"You're not hurt are you?" Danny ask shock.

Alya shook her head and smile.

"If it hadn't been for you I've never found out that Ladybug is at least 5000 years old!" She said.

"Really?! I heard of heroes being around for a long time, but I never heard of a hero that was that old." Danny said.

"Hey! What a friend's for?" Marinette said.

"I still don't get it though, what was she doing with that tenth grade history textbook?" Alya asked.

"Uh, she...she probably had to find out what's been going on for the past 50 centuries!" Marinette said had getting back her book before hand.

"Yeah, if I was alive 5,000 years ago and live this long, I would like to see what as change." Danny added.

"You're probably right. It's tough staying in the loop. Hey, Ladybug's text book! It's gone!" Alya said before notices that the text book was gone.

Her disappointment disappear however as she remember something else.

"By the way you two." I discover that Danny Phantom is here, in Paris!" She sequel.

"Danny Phantom? The Ghost boy? The hero of Amity Park, through the people see him as a bad guy, is here?" Marinette asked.

Danny was getting worry, but the two girls didn't even notices.

"Yeah, but he told me that not who he is anymore. Said that he a shadow of his former self." Alya said.

"He probably felt bad about not saving that family. I would too if I was in his shoes." Marinette said.

"Hey, you think that family he fail to save was Danny family? I mean the reports did blame him for the death of Danny's family and friends." Alya asked.

Marinette turn to Danny to see that he was about to break down. She knew how touche he was about suspect and decide to drop for him.

"Listen Alya, let's talk about this later. Danny looks like he going to break down any minute." She said.

Alya saw the look on Danny's face and nods. Hearing that made Danny calm down a little. He took out the picture of his family and friends and sigh, he love Marinette and her family, but it like no one could replace them.

* * *

Later that night, Marinette was reading her text book and talking to Tikki about what she discover thanks to Alya.

"I don't get it. I know I'm not 5000 years old, so... Who exactly was that Ladybug in the Papyrus?" She asked Tikki.

"Kwamis like me and superheroes like you have always existed!" Tikki explain

"So...that wasn't you in the papyrus either?" Marinette asked pointing to what look like Tikki in her text book.

"What do you think?" Tkki asked back with a smile.

"You don't look 5000 years old." Marinette said.

"Well, I'm not! I'm older than that! I'm the kwami who's watched over every single Ladybug since the very beginning!" Tikki told her.

Marinette was surprise at that. That means Tikki has to be around since the first man came, maybe every at the beginning of time!

"You must have known much less klutzy Ladybugs than me, right?" Marinette asked, knowing that Tikki had meant other girls who where better then her.

"Every Ladybug is different." Tikki told her.

"That's what I thought." Marinette said, a little sad.

"Marinette, you are different. But different as in surprising, unpredictable and endearing. And very talented. You learned fast." Tikki said cheering her up.

"Really?" Marinette asked.

"Yes." Tikki answer.

Marinette smile and kiss Tikki on her forehead. Then she remember something else. Alya said that Danny Phantom was in Paris and he no long went by that name. But what she saw was a broken hero. Maybe she could help him recover from what happen back at the states. At the same time she was also worry about Danny. He told her that her family remind Danny much of his own, only without the ghost hunting part. He also had agree to live with them. It might make hard to hide and became Ladybug, but she knew she has to bee there for him. She also fond it strange on how well Danny follow her story to Alya. She was at first afraid that Danny discover before he told her that he was a mummy and woke up next to her. She try to play it off and going find Alya. Danny was a strange person, he reminded her of herself.

"You better get to sleep. Remember, you have that history test tomorrow!" Tikki said breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah! Good thing it's on Ancient Egypt." Marinette said.

Downstairs, Danny sat on the couch, not having his own room yet and just was shock on what Ladybug did. She _thank_ him. No one, minus his Phantom Fans, thank him. Hearing that really boost Danny pride. He was very close of stopping being a hero all together. He save and help Ladybug and was thanks for it. He did let it slip that he was mostly blame for what he did, but Ladybug was more confuse then shock. Then he remind Alya and Marinette talking about his ghost form and his family and friends. He knew that they mean well and was glad Marinette stop talking about it, but he still misses them very much.

Danny yawn and lay down. Like Marinette, Danny also had to take a test on Ancient Egypt. Luckily he had a English text book, he may speak french but he can't read it. Danny also remember what he told Alya. He was no longer Danny Phantom, but a shadow of his former self. Shadow...the name sound ok to him. After all he did work in the shadows during the fight and there was an 'S' on his new suit. So Shadow it was. Danny open his text book and started to read. Thanks to being in Paris had no ghost to worry about as he study.

* * *

 **Phantom Fan 21:** Here the chapter, I went by the episode and made sure Danny was added. I hit a problem with the fight against the Pharaoh since I wasn't sure what Danny could do hiding in the shadows. Sorry if his new look doesn't look great, it the best I could have think on. In case you can not picture Danny's new gloves, think of the shock gloves from Batman Arkham Origins. I going back to my made up chapters now and I have two in mind. One is that Vlad shows up and try's to take Danny back to the states, another his that Danny's old classmates come to Paris for a field trip and everyone sees how his school treats him. I also added in some Danny Phantom episodes, so far I have two in mind, Kindred Spirits and Urban Jungle. And now for the first time, I will be answering the reviews.

 **miraculose:** Thank you, sorry about my grammar, it appear no matter had hard I try, I still get reports about them. It annoys me, but I'm not mad. Hope you like this chapter as well.

 **Timewarp321:** Thanks!

 **ddkeac:** Thanks and sadly yes it did. I know it isn't a good idea for that, but I wasn't thinking on move them out of class since the where in the middle of it.

 **Swirlnight:** It been along time since I last wrote a story with Danny so he also Out Of Character. Just give this story some time. Just because it look bad doesn't mean it can get better later.

 **SakiHonda:** Thanks and as I said to ddkeac, I didn't think on moving them outside because they were in the middle of class.

 **Kimera20:** Thanks! I glad you like it.

 **GirlFish:** You know, that gives me an idea for future chapter. I try to use one of those one name.


End file.
